


Baby as the lights go down

by profoundbonds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I only did this because my friends asked me to, M/M, One Shot, i haven't written anything in a while, post 15x09, semi-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundbonds/pseuds/profoundbonds
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Baby as the lights go down

Dean had been sitting in the kitchen for a while now, apparently still reeling from the fucked up power trip Chuck had just sent them on. This wasn't fair, they didn't deserve this. All Cas wanted to do was go to him and tell him it would all be ok but they hadn't really spoken since they got back. 

_"I'm so sorry. Man, I hope you can hear me."_

Cas' mind drifted off to the moment he had heard the prayer come through, clear as day. The apology meant so much to him, all he ever wanted was to be Dean's best friend, his confidant again. But there was so much between them that when Dean found Cas, all he could muster was a short "You don't have to say it."

_'What kind of a shitty reaction was that?' Cas thought to himself._

"I should have just kissed him and told him how I felt right there and then." He buried his head in his hands, embarrassed wasn’t the word.

Cas looked down at the floor and tried to talk himself out of walking straight into that kitchen, grabbing Dean by the collar and kissing him with everything he had. Every pent up feeling, want and need would be released. But Dean would react badly. Of course he would. He didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. They'd only just made up. He didn't want to risk feeling the way he had felt after the argument they had. 

Before Cas could react, Sam was by his side. Grabbing a chair and looking at him with a forlorn expression. 

"You alright Cas?" Sam asked. 

Why was Sam asking if Cas was ok? It should be the other way round, Eileen had just left him! Cas should be the one asking after him, consoling him. 

"Yeah I'm alright, how are you doing?" Cas replied. 

"Not great but we'll get through it. I heard you and Dean made up?" Sam asked, knowingly. _Oh fuck. Please don't tell me Sam knows._

"Yeah we're good now" was the only reply that Cas could stutter. He was not about to tell Sam about the thoughts he had just experienced. This was Dean's _brother_ after all. 

“You know if you were ever going to tell him how you feel, now would be the best time.” Cas’ head practically turned faster than the speed of sound. Shock covered his whole demeanor and his face turned white.

“Cas, I’ve known for a while. You don’t have to act coy. You should tell him how you feel”.

Cas practically vomited right there on the spot. Of course Sam knew, Cas had not been hiding it well recently. It was only a matter of time. 

“You deserve to be happy Cas.”

After talking with Sam for a while, Cas had made up his mind. He was finally going to do it. He was going to walk up to Dean and remind him that Chuck couldn’t take this from them. Cas was in love with Dean. He always had been and always would be. Dean was beautiful and smart and deserved the world. He deserved to know that he was loved and appreciated, even if he didn’t reciprocate. Although Sam had given him hints to suggest that maybe, just maybe, Dean may possibly feel the same.

It happens in the library in the bunker. Dean had his legs up on the bunker table, beer in one hand and the other on his head. 

“Dean?” Cas called out.

“I’m in here Cas” Dean replied.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Well that doesn’t sound ominous at all Cas” Dean huffed.

Dean got up and began pacing around the room. “I need you to look at me” Cas pleaded with his eyes, he needed Dean to look at him. He needed to see Dean Winchester. The man who he had fallen in every way imaginable for. 

“I need to tell you that you're the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know. We are going to fix this. You will find a way. We will find a way. I should have told you this sooner, I shouldn’t have let all this get in between us. You changed me, Dean. I love you, more than you will ever know.”

Without even thinking, Cas’ body went into autopilot. His lips crashed into Dean’s with such ferocity that Dean almost stumbled back and fell over his chair. Dean didn’t pull away though. He grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him back. The two of them couldn't contain every feeling, emotion, every conversation was told in that kiss. No words were needed.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker, buzz and then…

_CRASH._

Glass shattered around them. The bunker was plunged into darkness, no light could be seen. But neither of them seemed to care, nothing else mattered. This moment, their two bodies colliding in passion. Time stopped.  
When Cas finally realised what had just happened, he clasped his hands around his mouth in shock.

Had he just accidentally blown out every single light in the bunker?

Dean laughed too.

“Quite a light show, you got there Cas. I’m glad the spark’s still there”. Dean winked, or at least Cas thought he did. The bunker was still in pitch dark.

“What the fuck?!” came a loud shout from Sam’s room. 

Dean and Cas didn’t seem to care though. The next kiss was soft, gentle and perfect.

They held each other tightly and suddenly Cas felt at peace. He knew everything would be okay. Everything was right in the world as long as Dean kept holding him and kissing him. 

“I love you too by the way” Dean smiled, mid-kiss.

“What the hell happened to the lights?!” was the last thing that they heard before Sam came rushing around the corner.


End file.
